


Something to Protect

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy)



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Persona 5
Genre: Akira as Howl Pendragon, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, F/M, Found Family, Hifumi as Sophie, Kissing, Morgana as Heen, Mutual Pining, Shinya as Markl, The Twins as Calcifer, shogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines
Summary: “Akira,” Hifumi’s voice was hardly above a whisper, nearly drowned out by the sounds of the ongoing sirens, “Akira, you’re here.” She pulled away from him for a moment to look up, this form far larger than his usual lanky self. “You’re really here,” Hifumi’s lips quivered as she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his neck, refusing to let go."I'm here."
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 6





	Something to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pretty self-indulgent piece for Hifumi/Akira based on the scene where Howl tells Sophie that he has something to protect now. Was for a zine that didn't go through.

“Check,” Hifumi breathed as she placed the rook on the far end of the board, promoting it and leaving the white king no room for escape in the very same fashion as when she mercilessly destroyed Akira in their first battle on the board. 

She unclenched her jaw and relaxed her face, sinking back into the chair she set up in front of the warm hearth Caroline and Justine sustained with a deep sigh, feeling her old bones ache as she released all of the tension she unknowingly held throughout her solo match. She briefly assessed the state of the shogi board Akira had so kindly gifted her before closing her eyes, her chest aching in a way she only heard about in fairytales.

Hifumi stroked the indented lines of the time-worn lance piece she always kept inside her dress pocket as a token from her father. It was the same piece she once caught Akira tossing and catching in his hand a few days after returning home from one of his secretive expeditions, where he asked her with his unbearably charming grin and mischievous gaze if she knew how to play. 

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards at the memory, remembering how frantically she had stumbled over herself in order to retrieve it after returning to Akira’s moving castle with bags of fresh groceries cradled in her aged arms. Hifumi had made a complete fool of herself, and yet, she recalled with fondness the way he laughed at her haggard state, holding the shogi piece higher than she could reach, and without any regard for her current unsightly appearance, cupped her cheek with tenderness she hadn’t expected from a rumored casanova like him. 

“You don’t have to worry, you know, I’m not going to do anything to it,” Akira had explained as he tucked a strand of greyed hair behind her ear—she could almost feel the ghost of his fingers against her skin even now, igniting her nerves and setting her heart aflame. “You’ve done so much for me, so I wanted to thank you somehow. You don’t have anything but this  _ kosha  _ piece, do you?” 

Hifumi remembered staring at him as she slowly shook her head—not used to acts of affection of any sort—until he pulled away, turning around to grab something from one of the many drawers underneath the array of coffee beans. He handed her a gift box which looked rather expensive, and even as she hesitated to take it, he urged her with a gentle crinkle around his eyes and a toothy grin, proud as ever. Her heart stuttered with joy seeing the well-crafted shogi set that he obviously paid good money for. When she had tried to refuse it, telling him to spend his hard-earned gold on something more worthwhile, he gave her a stern look and replied rather curtly. “Seeing your smile as you opened up the box made it worthwhile, and then some. You’re not going to refuse a gift, are you?”

It took some time to convince her, but he eventually suggested a compromise she agreed on: Hifumi would teach Akira how to play shogi whenever he requested it in exchange for the set. He took full advantage of it, stopping her from cooking or cleaning so they could play. She often wondered why he would ask her for a match so frequently, when there were far better things to do, like cleaning up after himself or researching a new spell. 

Still, she couldn’t help but chuckle as she recalled the way his obvious gambling complex peaked as they played, the raw, abrasive competitive nature he held behind his pretty face urging her own fighting spirit forth—to the point where she would sometimes forget he was a complete novice at the game and let old embarrassing habits slip through. 

Hifumi’s chest felt hollow at the memory of Akira’s playful demeanor and kind words, the temporary café setup suddenly much colder with the harsh reminder of his absence. She opened her eyes, a sad sigh leaving her lips before she could stop it. 

“Oh, so you’re finally done being lost in la-la-land?” Caroline’s tone dripped with sarcasm, the bright blue fire threatening to consume the wooden board in an attempt to catch Hifumi’s attention. 

At her side, Justine’s softer flame coaxed her temperamental twin to calm herself. “Patience, Caroline,” she chided, “she’s already tended to our needs tirelessly, give her a moment more to rest. We’re all on edge right now.”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Hifumi reassured, but the smile she offered them didn’t reach her eyes. She glanced to the side, over to where Shinya was playing with Morgana, watching him run around frantically as the tip of his tail changed from one thing to the next, and bit her bottom lip. She needed to say something, before it consumed her whole. 

“Caroline, Justine,” she began, letting the words roll off her tongue, knowing if she stopped now, she’d never be able to get the words haunting her off her chest, “I think…I think I’m in love.” She didn’t need to elaborate, the answers they needed were written all over her face. 

“What?!” Caroline’s emotions couldn’t be tamed with the sudden announcement, a near-inferno licking the roof of their fireplace as she stared at Hifumi with astonishment. “ _ You? _ In love with the  _ trickster? _ What do you even see in him?!”

Justine at least tried to remain calm in the face of Hifumi’s confession. “Caroline, your jealousy is showing,” she teased, the smile on the flame only growing wider as her twin pushed back against her roughly with a loud yell in an effort to shut her up.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Shinya’s annoyed voice rang loudly in Hifumi’s ears, startling her from the bickering. 

“Oh— ah…” Hifumi mumbled nervously, wringing her hands together on her lap, rather embarrassed. “I… was just telling these two how much I missed Akira. He’s been gone for quite some time,” she explained. 

“ _ Liar! _ ” Caroline seethed, giving her a stink eye. “If you’re going to be in love with that no-good trickster, you had better learn to be proud of it!” 

He laughed loudly at Caroline’s outburst, having known about Hifumi’s secret admiration for a while now. Caroline would’ve exploded from mortification after realizing she had been the last to know had it not been for Justine’s soft whispers about something Hifumi couldn’t quite pick up, which simmered her down until she nearly fizzled out on the charred wood she rested on.

Shinya tugged at Hifumi’s sleeve as he calmed down and stared at her sternly, trying to be as serious as possible—he really did care about her, Hifumi thought. “If Master Akira hurts you, I’ll make sure he regrets it. I’ll make his hair fall out.” 

“There’s no need to go that far, Shinya,” Hifumi nervously laughed, remembering the shocking outburst when his fluffy hair had spontaneously turned a bright, almost blinding blonde as the result of a flyaway spell that took forever to return to its normal color. It was a humorous memory, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle Akira’s reaction to suddenly being balder than a newborn babe.

She forced herself off the chair with a soft groan, adjusting her dress and tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. She looked outside, watching as the early sunset illuminated the busy streets, people still fleeing with their livelihoods in a hurry as the impending war approached their humble town. She frowned, her anxiety ceaseless, but a gentle tug on her hand from Shinya snapped her out of it. He really was a good kid under his rough exterior. 

“Let’s go outside and pick some flowers in the field nearby,” Shinya said, looking at her tenderly before clearing his throat and hurriedly adding, “I want to find something for a new spell master Akira was teaching me.” 

Hifumi took one last glimpse at the other residents of the strange castle, at the twins and then at Morgana, her position as caretaker making her a little more susceptible to worry. She gave in after a moment of hesitation, figuring some fresh air would do them good. Who knew when it would happen again? “Alright, but we should only be out for a few minutes. It’s going to get dark faster than you think, and we had better be here in case something happens.”

Shinya’s cheeks flushed with warmth as he rushed to take the basket in one hand and Hifumi’s in the other, tugging her towards the door excitedly. He didn’t often get to do this, it seemed. 

“Slow down, Shinya,” Hifumi covered her grin behind her free hand as he guided her hastily towards the array of gorgeous wildflowers flowers just a few blocks from the castle—a sight that made her heart ache for Akira, remembering the way he beamed when he presented his secret garden to her. It felt like eons ago.

“You hold onto the basket, Hifumi,” Shinya said, once again bringing her out of her melancholic thoughts before rushing off, diving into the sea of tall flowers as he searched for whatever ones he thought would work. 

“Alright, but don’t stray too far!” she called out to him, hoping he heard. Hifumi kneeled down in a soft patch of grass, examining a few of the flowers surrounding her, swaying slightly in the wind and brushing against her skin as if to comfort her. 

She leaned forward and took a large red wildflower between her fingers. The color was a gorgeous crimson, the same color as Akira’s eyes whenever he drew on his magical abilities, intentionally or not. Shinya’s eyes, by contrast, turned a glittering gold. 

Hifumi continued to stroke the colorful petals of the flower, gazing upon it sentimentally as Shinya raced back and forth between the thicket of flowers and her basket, choosing only the best. The moon crested over the horizon and the sun’s radiance slowly dimmed, sky of pink hues slowly giving way for the stars.

It was the abrupt blaring of the air-raid siren that jolted Hifumi upwards onto her legs, adrenaline suddenly bursting through her veins as the constant whining of the sirens above them numbed all other thoughts. “Shinya!” she called, distressed. Hifumi turned, spotting Shinya’s cloak as he looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. She sighed in relief, only to watch as black ooze began to slither behind him. 

Her body moved on its own. Hifumi dropped everything in her arms, crushing the beautiful flowers under her feet as she dove to tackle Shinya out of the way of the shadow who threatened to attack him. They rolled together for a brief moment in the dirt at the force before the shadow advanced on them once again, and without a second thought, Hifumi scooped Shinya up in her arms. 

She couldn’t be sure if it was the adrenaline rush or a blessing from the gods above that she felt lighter and faster than usual as she rushed back towards the moving castle. Even as the harsh stinging of heavy steps begged her for relief, she refused to relent until they were in the safety of Caroline and Justine’s hearth. Hifumi held on tightly to Shinya as he clung to her neck, weaving in and out of alleyways and dodging any further shadows popping up, a near swarm of them licking at her heels. She stumbled, nearly falling, her ears ringing the world around her nearly collapsed, heart racing as she pushed forth, the view of their home just out of reach. 

Hifumi knew she wouldn’t be able to make it to the castle before the shadows caught her and Shinya, spelling out their doom. She pried the boy off of her and shoved him away, slowing her steps as she did so to give him time to process and react to what was happening. “Run! Go back to Caroline and Justine!” Hifumi ordered. Shinya could only nod and scurry away, tears welling up in his eyes as he clung to torn and bruised flowers, disappearing around the corner. Hifumi darted to the right into another alleyway to distract the shadows from following him. Smoke and exhaustion burned her lungs, the hem of her dress was tattered and torn, and yet she pushed onwards, praying for Shinya’s safety with the twins and Akira’s peculiar cat. 

_ I’ve really done it this time, haven’t I?  _ Hifumi thought as she found herself trapped in a garden of an evacuated home. There was only one way in and shadows already began to flood through it, swarming her from all sides. Hifumi looked up to the sky as defeat began to sink in, watching as vibrant reds and oranges of destruction reflecting off the clouds with no sign of hope, believing that it would be the last sight she would see. She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together in a prayer. “I’m sorry, Akira—”

Anguished screeching of faded shadows behind her surprised Hifumi. She whipped around to see Akira, nearly completely transformed, crushing shadows under his heeled feet. He silently wrapped one arm around her, pulling her immobilized body close, keeping her safe and warm as he extended his clawed fingers and his large raven wings, fury burning in his crimson gaze. He raised the hands of the dead, dragging the wailing shadows back into the abyss with the force of a master magician.

“Akira,” Hifumi’s voice was hardly above a whisper, nearly drowned out by the sounds of the ongoing sirens, “Akira, you’re here.” She pulled away from him for a moment to look up, this form far larger than his usual lanky self. “You’re really here,” Hifumi’s lips quivered as she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his neck, refusing to let go.

“I’m here,” he spoke equally as softly, careful to not harm her with his claws. Akira rested his temple against her head as her body quaked with sobs, melting into her touch just as she did in his. “I’m sorry I’m late. You’re safe now,” he cooed, hoping to soothe her. 

“I was so worried about you,” Hifumi choked on her words, relief pouring out with every word. 

“I know,” Akira stroked her back calmly. “Let’s get you home.” 

Hifumi’s cheeks grew hot as Akira effortlessly carried her in his arms, cradling her like a bride. She didn’t protest, though by the rumble she felt from Akira’s chest, he knew she was embarrassed. Even now, he was cheeky. 

No shadow dared to approach them as Akira walked her back to the castle, setting her down on the steps in front of the door, giving her some extra height. “Go back in and take the castle far away,” Akira instructed, the whizzing of explosives and bangs of destruction pertinent in his mind. “I’ll come find you when I’m finished here.” 

“No!” Hifumi yelled, her outburst startling Akira. She took his face in her hands and looked at him, desperate. “I don’t want to risk losing you, please, it’s too dangerous.” 

Akira nuzzled his face on the warm hand that cupped his cheek, closing his eyes to avoid her hurt expression. “I can’t,” he explained with a heavy heart. “Another wave is coming, and Caroline and Justine are too weak to handle it and the shadows.” 

“Don’t fight them! We can make a tactical retreat—” 

“Sorry, Hifumi,” Akira shook his head, peeling himself off of her and taking a step back, his hand still holding hers. “I’ve had enough of running away. Now, I have something I want to protect,” he squeezed her hand briefly. “It’s you.”

Hifumi bit the inside of her cheek, seeing in his determined eyes just how serious he was. Akira was stubborn, whether it was in shogi or in war, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. But she had things to protect too. Her  _ kosha  _ piece, the other residents of the castle,  _ Akira _ . 

Before he could slip out of her grasp, she tugged him forward and kissed him firmly, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, conflicted but compliant. She pried open one of his hands as she kissed him, forcing the old lance piece from her dress pocket into his palm before forcing it close and pulling away slowly, knowing once she did he would be gone. “You had better win and come back home safely,” her voice cracked as she spoke, but before she could say another word, Akira kissed her chastely, a soft smile on his face. He understood.

“I intend to.” 

Not a moment more, Akira flew off into the war-ridden night, taking her lance and her heart while leaving behind a feather and a promise.


End file.
